World War II
World War II was a global conflict on planet Earth, a large-scale war primarily fought between two international alliances, the Allies and the Axis Powers. History and events Called a "world war" because of the extensive use of treaty and law to involve allied nation-states and colonial powers, meaning a number of singular conflicts would be compounded, involve numerous theaters of war, across the whole globe. Numerous conflicts on the Asian continent preceded the recognized beginning of World War II, but the invasion of Poland in 1939 by Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany is generally considered to be the starting point of the larger conflict involving Europe. Because of Hitler's Axis treaty with the Empire of Japan, the Nazi government of Germany declared war on the United States in 1941 as a response to the US declaration of war with Japan after an attack at Pearl Harbor. Other Allied nations, including Great Britain and France, had been fighting the Nazis in Europe since the beginning of Hitler's aggression on that continent. Hitler initally counted Italy and the Soviet Union among his other Axis allies, but he betrayed the Soviets and attacked Josef Stalin's people, leaving the Communist USSR on the side of the Allies. The war ended in an Allied victory in 1945, following the defeat of Germany and the detonation of atomic weapons over the Japanese cities of nagasaki and hiroshima. Benny Russell served in the US Navy during World War II. ( }}) Following the German occupation of France, an underground resistance group was formed, calling themselves "Maquis". A 24th century group resisting Cardassian power in the Demilitarized Zone adopted the name "Maquis" from this group. Events * Battle of Britain * Battle of Santa Cruz * Battle of Midway * Normandy Invasion *Siege of Bastogne Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline accidentally created by Leonard McCoy saving Edith Keeler's life in March 1930, Keeler became a powerful voice in the American Pacifist Movement. She exerted significant influence on the Roosevelt Administration, so much so as to delay the United States' entry into the Second World War. Japan did not attack Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941 as it did not consider the US to be a significant threat. By 1944, after the United Kingdom had fallen to the Nazis and Japan had conquered Australia and New Zealand, the Axis finally struck against the United States in Hawaii and drew the nation into war. In May 1946, Ireland was liberated from the Nazis in the Battle of Portmagee. This in turn led to the Allies retaking the United Kingdom. World War II continued into 1955 and was eventually won by the Axis. ( ; ) As a part of the Temporal Cold War, the Na'kuhl aided the German war effort, enabling them to occupy the American northeast in 1944. This timeline was negated by the efforts of Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) Mirror universe The Second World War also occurred in the mirror universe, with Japan as one as its participants. One of the results appears to have been a lessening of the power of Japan's emperor, as the Kyoto Imperial Palace was turned into a tourist attraction. ( |Age of the Empress}}) People Political leaders * Winston Churchill * Adolf Hitler * Hirohito * Benito Mussolini * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Joseph Stalin * Harry S. Truman Military personnel * Vassili Chuikov (USSR general) * Christopher Danton (USMC) * Dwight D. Eisenhower (US Army general) * Clark Gable (US Army Air Corps) * Ghrath (Na'kuhl Nazi) * Hermann Göring (marshal of Nazi Germany's Luftwaffe) * Osborne B. Hardison (US Navy captain, USS Enterprise) * Thorveldt Jarrow (Swedish resistance) * John F. Kennedy (US Navy lieutenant) * John C. Kirk (US Army Air Corps lieutenant) * Kraul (Na'kuhl Nazi) * Douglas MacArthur (general of the US Army) * Josef Mengele (Nazi Germany, military doctor) * Ivan Romanoff * Benny Russell (US Navy) * Cal Sutherland (US Army) * Arthur Truman (US Army Air Corps) * Vosk (Na'kuhl Nazi) * Georgy Zhukov Vehicles and aircraft * B-24 Liberator * B-29 Superfortress * Fockewulfe Fu-190 * Junkers Ju-52 * Mitsubishi A6M Zero * P-39 Airacobra * P-51 Mustang * Supermarine Spitfire * * * Yakovlev YAK-1 Weapons and technology * M1 Garand * M1911 pistol * M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle * M2 Browning * V-2 rocket * Winchester rifle Appendices External links * * Category:Earth conflicts